remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Mimic Aeronaut
The Mimic Aeronaut (also known as Aeromimic) is the first mini-boss players will encounter in Adventure Gameplay. It resides in a room at the very top of the Gearlock Factory. Tactics Tips & Attacks While it is not all that difficult to fight, players should be advised to bring food and/or tubes when fighting the mimic. All it does is fly and jump around the room and shoot at you, but it can be quite hard to dodge sometimes. A good technique is simply dodge its shots, land a quick attack, and run. May take a while, but it works. Sort of. Aeronaut Stay on the ground and shoot at the Aeromimic, keeping your distance and using your ranged attack. When it flies up, run underneath a platform and wait for it to drop down onto the raised ground in the middle of the map. Hold up, attack and angle towards the side with your steam spray. Repeat until dead. It is possible to land on a platform roughly level with the mimic just able to see one cuff, firing repeatedly here you can kill the mimic without it taking an action. Ferric While it is standing on the central floor platform, crouch on the side of it, as soon as the shot it fires at you have disintegrate, land a hit or two and run. This technique is quite difficult to master, not to mention the Mimic Aeronaut is hard to defeat at such an early stage, so some mild level grinding could give the player the advantage necessary to defeat the boss. Bringing food is advised.You could also tank the Mimic Aeronauts attacks and swipe at him in point-blank ranged. Try to keep him in a corner if you are tanking. One thing you could do would be getting him into the south-west corner of the room and then standing on the middle platform; then divebomb off the platform and hit the Aeromimic. Then jump onto the platform and divebomb again. Repeat until he is dead. Crag While it is standing on the central floor platform, and you standing at the lip of it, you should be just close enough to hit it with your whip. If it leaves the ground and starts flying, grapple up to a platform close to it and attack it, and wait for it to return to the ground. Trap the Aeromimic against the spiked walls and chip away at him slowly. If he is about to hit you, grapple upward and wait for him. When he comes up, attack, fall down, and repeat. If you're impatient, swing across the room and keep hitting him. Advanced This is an advanced way to kill the aeromimic in the factory. When you enter from the right you should see the aeromimic standing in the middle, unaware of your presence. Do not move toward it. If you have already set off the aeromimic, it is probably too late to try this strategy. First, go up, and position yourself above the aeromimic, again, if it sees you it may be too late to try this. Then do a drop, downswing, vertical recoil (zoom upward). You should hit the aeromimic and it should not see you. Then repeat until it is dead. This method can easily be done by more experienced players. Additional Information Sprocket Data The following Sprocket earned from AS0035 sidequest shows information on the Aeromimic: *'Boss Mimics: Aeromimic': The Aeromimic has a human appearance with equipment similar to an Aeronaut. However, the blaster cuffs and Haze pack do not appear to be mechanical in nature. The Aeromimic attacks with ranged shots of thick Haze. Quest Relevance *Quest objective for MD0103: Abandoned Factory *Shows up at the end of OT0001: Steamport City Barometrics *It is one of the Mimic Guardians that shows up during AS0035: Major Mimic Invasion! *Two need to be defeated for the completion of BX0004: Shocksprite Eggs *You need to defeat 1 during AS1001: Guardians In The Canyon Trophy Farming The Mimic Aeronaut has no trophy. Related Enemies *Ferromimic *Mimicrag Category:Enemies Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Bosses